


Gentle Hands on Broken Bodies

by HerLoyalShipper



Series: I Can Help You Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Caring, Caring Draco, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Past Abuse, Pre-Slash, Trust Issues, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco returns to the bathroom in the hopes that Harry meant it when he said Draco could take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Hands on Broken Bodies

Going back to the bathroom the next day might have been a mistake. There was no guarantee that Harry would have returned. But he hoped. Hoped that Harry would be there, that what had happened the night before was not just a one off. That Harry would let him help. Let him take care of him.

Draco arrived earlier, this time, he told Blaise that he had an urgent need to soak in the prefects bathroom as a mudblood had had the audacity to touch him today. He brought along some different salves that would be more suited to the sorts of wounds that he had seen on Harry’s body and guessed the origin of. Harry had been awfully tight lipped about it even after allowing Draco to rub the salve he had into the cuts and bruises.

Draco had seen Harry today in the Great Hall at breakfast and again in their joint potions class. He was sitting alone which meant that he was inevitably fighting with the Weasel again.

Draco didn’t have to wait long before there was a noise behind the closed bathroom door. He waited patiently as the door creaked open and Harry’s head tentatively peeked from the other side.

“You came!” he exclaimed happily entering the bathroom.

“Of course, I did. I am here to help, Harry,” Draco replied. A warm feeling resonated within him at the happiness on Harry’s face. He was glad the other boy was starting to trust him and look forward to their meetings.

“I just thought maybe you might have gotten sick of me. I know yesterday I wasn’t myself,” Harry looked at the scuffed toes of his trainers.

“Don’t be silly Harry. I like you however you are and I want to know every side of you. We are friends now after all.” Draco tried to catch Harry’s eye but inevitably failed.

“I don’t have friends,” Harry whispered and Draco felt his heart clench.

“That’s not true. If you want, I will be your friend. How about that. I want to be your friend.” Draco tried gesturing for Harry to sit on one of the couches in the corner of the room across from the large marble bath.

“I want to take care of you, Harry. Will you let me.” Draco said sitting down next to Harry and angling his body so they were somewhat facing each other. “Anything you want Harry. I’m here for you.” The smile that lights up Harry’s face is worth it even if his eyes don’t raise from the floor.

They sat together in comfortable silence for a while Draco just watching Harry as the tension slowly relaxes form body. Harry eventually spurs into action and rather adorably trots over to where Draco left his bad and retrieves it holding it out to Draco in a childish manner which spoke of innocence that Draco feared may have been lost. The action making his face soften into a smile.

“How about we get you all healed up,” Draco asks Harry who just nods, still not making eye contact.

Draco instructs Harry to strip down to whatever he is comfortable in which is apparently his boxers. He thought the blush staining the other boy’s cheeks was an endearing sight. Draco pulled out a stronger salve that he had made specially to heal larger gashes. He thought it might help heal the wounds marring Harry’s back and thighs. They sat quietly apart from the occasional hiss of pain as Draco gently applied the salve to Harry’s back.

Draco Applies some more pain relieving salve to Harry’s many bruises and occasionally leaves a lingering kiss to the damaged skin. The first kiss caused a flinch from Harry but after a while, Draco could tell he was actually enjoying the positive attention. After the salves were all applied he strips to his boxers and leads Harry over to the bath slowly guiding him into the scented warm water.

He washes each inch of Harry gently, careful of his wounds and bruises. Harry for the most part just relaxed into Draco embrace and let him slowly rub scented body soap over his body, slipping off his boxers now he was submerged in the water. He allowed Harry to clean his more private parts and then ushered him out of the water and into a towel under a warming and fluffing charm. After drying them both off and transfiguring them both soft cotton pyjamas for them both they sat back on a couch and Harry allowed Draco to bundle him in his arms and hold him for some time his check resting on top of Harry’s soft untameable hair.

“I want to see you tomorrow.” Draco questions quietly while still holding Harry close.

“I will be here,” Harry murmured.

“Not like this. Outside of this, I want to be your friend Harry I meant it.” Draco stroked his hands down Harry's side.

“We could have dinner, in the astronomy tower,” Harry suggested looking up at Draco with a look of shy determination. Draco loved to see more than the fear and uncertainty in his eyes that had been there just the night before.

“I would love that Harry.”

“Great it’s a date… I mean, er, like a friends kind of date thing.” Harry trailed off biting his lip and bowing his head.

Draco slipped a finger beneath his head and lifted his chin so he could see the face he was very quickly becoming enamoured with. “It is whatever you want it to be,” he whispered.

Later that night Draco lay in bed thinking over what he had shared with Harry that day.  It was obvious that Harry was starting to really trust him and allow him to look after him. Truth be told if it was anyone else the things they had done would be construed as sexual but for some reason, they seemed innocent but so much more intimate in spite of that fact. He couldn’t look at Harry sexually when he was broken as he is. He had always thought Harry to be cute, which then grew into more of an appreciation of his figure and then as time went by a love for his brash and humble personality. He couldn’t lie, he had a crush on Harry and that wasn’t lessened by the things he learnt about the other boy, it just made going about taking care of him a lot more difficult.  He swore that he wouldn’t do anything that Harry was uncomfortable and he wouldn’t squander the trust that he had gained from him. He was going to piece him back together physically and in time emotionally until he was ready for either the friendship or relationship that would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this next installment of this series. I am really enjoying writing this and all your lovely feedback just boosts an authors spirits. Please leave me kudos and comments because they give me more feels than a well written Drarry fic.


End file.
